yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Doc Brown and Ford's warning message/Getting help from Po and the Furious Five
Here is how Doc Emmett Brown and Ford Pines sends a warning message in Quest for Canterlot. While our heroes make their journey, Jennifer was beginning to worry. La Muerte: (narrating) And so, While beginning their journey, Yuna, her friends and their new friends set off to find the Warriors of Virtue. Jennifer knew if she didn't find them, She emigrated never see her parents again. Jennifer: I'm so sorry, Mother and Father. The foals and kids felt guilty for Jennifer, Dipper decided to cheer her up. Dipper Pines: It'll be okay, Jennifer. We'll rescue your parents. You believed in Yuna, Didn't you? Jennifer: Yeah. Dipper Pines: Then, It's never too late to keep believing in completing every rescue mission. Gizmo: Rescue mission! Princess Yuna: Dipper's right, We can't give up. We'll get your parents back. Princess Flurry Heart: And save the royalties and our Moms too. Jennifer: Thanks, Guys. Yuna, Snowdrop, Nyx, Jubilee, Jeremiah, Sunrise and Sunlight were on Train, Dipper and Mabel were on the Mystery Cart, Zeñorita, Flurry Heart, Skyla, The Royal Crusaders, Lilly, Twila and Connie were on the Night Express, Golden Apple, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, The Game Twins, Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt, Joey Joe and Emerald were on the Flying Ford Anglia, Brownie, Red Beret, Indigo Marble, The Cake Twins and Orange Cake were on the S.S. Full Moon, And Hooves, Dollar Fancy, The Pegasi Cousins, Moon Shoes, Time Line, Jennifer, the rest of the foals and kids were on the Night Bus. Hooves: Ooh, It's getting a little cold. Dollar Fancy: We'll stop here for the night. At last, Kevin stopped the engines. Meanwhile, Princess Luna was giving Isamu a bath. Prince Isamu: (playing and splashing) Princess Luna: There you go, Isamu. Prince Isamu: (cooing) She chuckles and finished bathing him and drys him with at towl out of the tub. Prince Isamu: (giggles) Hedwig was out the window, He starts hooting to catch some attention when Princess Celestia came. Hedwig: (hoots) Princess Celestia: Hello, Hedwig. Hedwig: (hoots) Prince Indy: (playing with his toy ball) Princess Luna: (takes the message from Hedwig and reads) It's from Ford Pines and Dr. Emmett Brown. Tai Lung, Lord Shen, Kai the Collector and their followers are on their way! Duck: That's not good! Princess Celesta: We must gather our things and get our babies to safety. And so, They set off to meet them. Back with our heroes, They set up a camp with tents, food, drinks, weapons, gadgets, first aid kits, sleeping bags and pillows. La Muerte: (narrating) As our heroes made camp for a night, They settled themselves very well. Buford was fixing the Mystery Cart's engine, Jennifer couldn't believe her eyes. Jennifer: (noticed the Mystery Cart) That's the Mystery Cart, A golf cart from Gravity Falls. That must be that Dipper borrowed it from Wendy to save Mabel from Norman who turned to be Jeff the Gnome and the rest of the Gnomes. Then, Stanley drives the Mystery Cart to show Dipper, Mabel and Soos the Bottomless Pit. Next, Mabel drives the Mystery Cart to Gravity Falls Swimming Pool to visit Mermando and then, Mabel rescued him. Stanley used that golf cart to take tourists on a ride. And that's pretty cool, In an amazing way. Princess Yuna: Dipper, Mabel, Did you two pack some food? Dipper Pines: Sure do. Mabel Pines: (opens the cooler to show their food) We got Pitt Cola, Bags of Burrito Bites, Bags of Cookie Chips, Bags of chips, Boxes of Chipackers, Pizza Pouches, PB&J, Apples, Peaches, Oranges, Grilled Cheese and Tomato Soup. Pumpkin Cake: Even we got Buzz Cola, Chocolate Milk, Strawberry Milk, Caramal Milk, Regular Milk, Pringles, Doritos, Fritos, Get Up and Go Bars, Butterfingers, Mango Juice, Ornge Juice, Gummy Candies, Jawbreakers, Salads, Spring Waters, Bananas and Lemonade. Kevin, Stuart and Bob: Banana? Dollar Fancy: Uh, I think they want your bananas, Pumpkin Cake. Pumpkin Cake: Okay, You three. (gives the minions each one banana) One at a time. Kevin: Banana. Bart Simpson: I'll bet Gizmo liked it too. Gizmo: Uh Huh. Dipper Pines: He liked it. Gizmo: (eating his banana) Dipper Pines: I have to tell you, Guys. Rule number 1 is Never underestimated any villain you'll come across. Number 2 is stay close together. And third and final, Never give up on your friends. Just then, They've ran into Po, Shifu and the Furious Five. Jennifer: Hello. Po: Yuna, How'd you guys been? Princess Yuna: We're kinda in a bad situation. Shifu: And what would that be, Princess Yuna? Princess Yuna: Well, We're on a quest for the Warriors of Virtue. Dipper Pines: We need to find the amulets of Water, Earth, Wood, Fire and Metal. Princess Yuna: Can you guys help us? Po: Sure thing. Tigress: We'll do what we can to help. Princess Skyla: Thank you, Tigress. Scander: You guys are the best. Viper: Why thank you. Mantis: We get that a lot. Jennifer: I've heard of you all, The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five! Crane: That's right. Monkey: You sure know a lot about us. Jennifer: I sure do. Irving Du Bois: I've hard a lot about the Jade Palace. Kubo: We all did. So, Yuna and her friends settled themselves in the Jade Palace. Jennifer: (to herself) Mother, Father. We'll find you, I promise. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225